bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of glitches in Bully
Like most video games, Bully has its fair share of glitches. The following is a list of glitches in the game. Glitches that do not occur without the use of cheats are not considered glitches as far as this page is concerned, and should not be listed. Many glitches end with Jimmy falling through the environment and into pink water, which knocks him out. The pink water is not a glitch itself, it is a mechanic included to prevent players from getting stuck if they fall through the environment. Places to fall through the environment should only be listed if the way to fall through can be consistently duplicated. This is not a page to list every malfunction that you see occur in the game. A glitch should not be listed here unless the effect can be consistently reproduced. The Big Prank faction standing/aggression glitch During Chapter 1, as Jimmy will have 0% faction with the Bullies and 45% faction with the Jocks, both cliques will attack him on sight if he is on their home turf. If Jimmy doesn't complete the mission The Big Prank, however, neither clique will make any attempts to attack him, and the Bullies won't even bother him. Preppies Lighthouse glitch When the player first get the Preppies' club house, ride a bike up the ramp going to the door of the lighthouse and jump before the end of the ramp. If the player gets it right, he should land on the roof and fall through it, landing in some pinkish water. The player can move around in the water for a few seconds before he get knocked out. There is no way to get out of the water, the player just has to wait until he passes out or get knocked out. Bullworth Gym glitch At the Gym, wait by the door in the basketball court. When someone walks in, shoot them with the spud gun or sling shot in the head. If done right, they should be knocked out with the door still open. Crouch down and walk slow once Jimmy is out there. There will be a little ledge the player can walk on. If the player falls off, he will be knocked out. Parker glitch At the Gym, look for Parker. When the player finds him, grapples him, Jimmy's arms should go flying behind him while grappling him. Bike Garage Sleep glitch If you pass out at 2:00am inside the bike garage, you will wake up without any clothing unable to get out without reloading a previous save state. Garage glitch At any bike garage, lead a person into the garage and run away quickly. The door should then close. When Jimmy comes back, the person would have mysteriously disappeared. Go-kart glitch After completing go-kart race 3, Jimmy receives a free go-kart for use outside races. Crashing this kart into a barrier or wall at high speeds can cause the front of the kart to become embedded in the ground. It can take a long time to extricate Jimmy. Bike skateboard glitch Get close to a bicycle and get on it, while equipping the skateboard. If done right, Jimmy should be holding the skateboard while riding. Tap the R1 button and go forward slowly until the player is riding the skateboard on the bicycle.If you crash into a wall, Jimmy will be hovering above the bike and the skateboard will disappear, but he can still ride the bike. Hattrick Manor glitch This glitch can be done any time after Glass House. To perform it, take any BMX bicycle and ride to Hattrick's manor. Ride to the right side of the house, where the glass house is located. Reverse and ride quickly towards the balcony. At the top of the steps, jump. If done right, the player will land in the house. Bank glitch To perform this glitch, take a bicycle and ride to the bank near the Comics Store. Reverse and ride quickly. At the bottom of the steps, jump. If done right, the player will land in a empty room with grey walls. Boys' Dorm glitch To perform this glitch, knock out someone on the steps to the dorm. Then enter the dorm. If done right, the player will find the person standing outside the rec room. The person can also be passed through, but cannot be hit. Geography classroom glitch Only in Bully: Scholarship Edition. When the player goes for Geography class, he is directed to a room near the doors of the building, but when he exits, will find himself standing outside the English classroom. Classroom chair glitch In Bully: Scholarship Edition and sometimes the original PS2 port. When Jimmy enters the classroom and sits on the chair, he will spin. Dancing Knockout glitch To perform this, Jimmy have to have a really low health until it's red. After that, find someone weak that can be knocked out by 1 fire cracker. Throw the fire cracker besides them and quickly do a running takedown before it explode. Jimmy and the guy will do some weird dance and prefects or anyone cannot bust you. This can also happen during Stronghold Assult if you are hit by Earnests spuds but it dosent always work. It can also happen if you are fighting someone, and both of you have low health, and they are on top of you. If a firecracker is thrown at you, the glitch occurs just the same. Classroom Glitch When a Prefect or Teacher comes out of a classroom, keep tapping the jump button at the prefect then you will go right through him and into a empty classroom. Banana Glitch If you pick up a banana, eat it, drop and grab it before it hits the ground; the banana will appear as if you never ate it and you may eat it again. This may be repeated as may times as desired. Angie in the Boys' Dorm glitch Sometimes at the start of Chapter 3, Angie will be in the boys dorm. Her free roam behavior will be malfunctioning, and she will walk against the wall or the couch in the lounge. She may respond normally to Jimmy, ignore him, or run away screaming if he talks to her. Go Kart Glitch Take your Go- Kart to the School Parking Lot. Put Marbles around one side of it, and get a full trouble meter. Quickly get into your Go- Kart, and the prefects will chase you. They will fall on the marbles and sit down on the ground, and will humourously look like they are driving the Go- Kart. Town Hall Glitch Do exactly the same as the bank glitch, except at Town Hall. You will land in an empty grey room just like the bank. Donald in the dorm Glitch If you stand idle in the hallways of the dorm, Donald will sometimes become aggressive towards and then attack you for no reason. Broom Glitch If Jimmy manages to take Mr. Luntz's broom and use it as a weapon, it will eventually break. Jimmy can pick up the broken handle of the broom and swing it as if it were the broom itself, but the swings can't touch anyone. The glitch is that he should not be able to continue using the handle as a weapon after the broom is broken. Moped Glitch If you get on a moped and equip your skateboard at the same time, tap R1 and then you will be riding the skateboard on the moped. Girls Dorm Glitch If you jump onto the fireplace at the girls dorm, you will go through the wall and onto a ledge. You can walk along the ledge, but will eventually fall into pink water. Auto Shop Glitch Climb to the top of the Auto Shop Roof and equip your skateboard and you can jump over to the other Auto Shop Roof. You can't get off it unless you keep on jumping. If you continue going the way you jumped, you will go through the little ledge at the opposite end of the building, and fall into pink water and get knocked out. If you try to jump to the other roof on your skateboard you will be frozen until you pass out. Punching Bag Glitches Go to the Boxing Gym and go to Bryce, where he is working on the punching bag. Greet him and quickly press Triangle. If done right, Jimmy should have the punching bag on the ground. If the player presses Circle, he will be stuck with the punching bag above his head. He cannot get out of it until he passes out. At the boxing gym target bryce then run and put a punching bag between him and you. Do a running takedown on the punching pag and jimmy will be punching something invisible and the punching bag will be glitchy on the floor. If you dont knock out the invisible thing the punching bag will become normal again but will be where it was on the floor hanging from nothing. This does not work on the PC version. Itching Powder Glitch If you throw itching powder at a girl or a little kid, hit them while they are scratching and your trouble meter will not fill to red. Bed Glitches Throw marbles onto your bed after 7pm. Then throw a firecacker on it and quickly press triangle to go to sleep. Jimmy should be doing some weird bounce on the bed. In the boys dorm go to the table next to the bed. Break the lamp and jump on. On the table go towards the bed without getting on. If you can sleep. If done right Jimmy will be sleeping in midair. Money Glitch Talk to someone who can be hired in the Boys Dorm. While they are talking about money, talk to someone else and you will pay them for no reason. Russell Money Glitch While Russell is bullying someone, pay him and he will talk like he has just demanded bullying money from Jimmy, but Jimmy will not lose any money. Prefect Glitch If you knock out a prefect just before 7pm in the school, at 7pm, they will respawn but will not attempt to bust Jimmy. They will just stand there and they can be passed through, and can be knocked out in one hit. Running Speed Glitch Provoke any student that holding an item (Textbook, baseball bat, yardstick...) into fighting Jimmy then run away. They will chase after him at full speed and never run out of breath. This also happens if that student is using weapons (Eggs, Slingshot, Stink bomb...) Observatory Glitch This can only be done before the mission Stronghold Assault. You need the red BMX or the Blue BMX. Take it to the side Alley of the Library and jump over the gate. Ride up to the observatory and open the gates. Crash the BMX right into the observatory doors and Jimmy will go right through it and fall into pink water and get knocked out. Awake the dead glitch Knock someone out against a wall and jump on them. They will get back up and sometimes can be passed through. Sometimes they will get back up and chase you but wont attack. They have no health metre and can be knocked out in one hit. Retirement Home Glitch Knock out Theo the orderly at Happy Endings Retirement Home and a policeman should come to the home. Let him bust you and after he has, return to the home. When you return, you should see Theo the Orderly standing up in the spot where you knocked out and he can be passed through. There will be two instances of him as he is also seen patrolling it. Music Class Glitch In the music class (PC Scholarship Edition), press the space bar to pause the mini-game. On the pause screen, the band music will continue to play while the game is paused. Return to the mini-game, and the notes Jimmy plays will be out of sync with the rest of the band. Beat up Girls and Little Kids Glitch When you have a book and miss punching a girl or little kid but hit them with the book, you get to beat them up, this makes your trouble meter going into Lv. 2 instead of the Red Zone. "Note" will not work on Adults this includes the following; Prefects, Faculty, Police, Orderlies, and Townsfolk Soda drinking glitch If you get a soda from a vending machine, and run at someone while still drinking it, you will pass through them. Rear window glitch When you enter the school using the window used in The Diary, even though the window is in the back of the school, you regain control at the left side of the school building. Tree glitch If Jimmy passes out in a tree, he remains sitting upright, and does not fall. Object pickup glitch If Jimmy is holding a soccer ball / football and there's an pickup-able object nearby, rapidly pressing Interact button and the object will disappear. Soda Health glitch If Jimmy kisses a girl, goes into a store, and buys a soda; he will lose his health boost and only be at 100% health when you close the shop interface. Crabblesnitch's "Following the Jimmy" Glitch Start the "Hattrick vs Galloway" Mission and head straight for the principals office where Hattrick and Crabblesnitch are having a discussion concerning Galloway's drinking problem. just before they are about to leave, climb onto the desk (So non of the facility can reach you), equipt yourself with any weapon (Just as long as it's not too powerful) and fire at either of them. This will cause your trouble meter to rise to its maximum level, attracting the prefects, leaving you no choice but to clear the office of prefects and staff (A part from Crabblesnitch) once you have done so you can get of the desk, run and hide (This is particularly hard since Crabblesnitch is one of the very few NPCs who never appear to run out of breath not to mention other prefects or authority figures may attempt to bust you on your way to the nearest hiding spot so be on your toes) If you manage to hide successfully, your trouble meter will begin to drain and Crabblesnitch will begin to stand still. your next job is to attract his attention by commiting a minor crime (e.g firing a weapon or vandalizing school equipment) causing him to chase you again. Now for an important notice: As you exit the school causing Crabblesnitch to follow you outside, make sure he's the first follow you outside because if a random prefect or authority figure was the first to follow you outside. he/she would simply end up following you outside leaving Crabblesnitch behind inside. If done successfully, Crabblesnitch will continue to follow you no matter how far you are from the school as long as your trouble meter remains active because if you trouble meter drops to 0 he simply stop following you and continue to stand still so you will have no choice but to commit another crime just to attract his attention again Swirlie glitch Sometimes when entering a bathroom a student can be seen giving a swirlie to nothing or standing in midair giving a swirlie. Trash can passthrough glitch If Jimmy hops into the trash can on the left side of the archway leading to the Girls' Dorm, or the trash can on the left of the stairs on the main entrance to Bullworth Academy, he will go through the wall. You can walk forward for a couple steps, but then will fall into pink water. This also works on the trashcan in the boys dorm but walking forwards will put Jimmy in his room. Playing with no health glitch Get someone to chase you when you can be knocked out in one hit. Run to a mission and start the mission just as you get hit. You will not get knocked out and will be playing with no health. Train car glitch If you ride your bike to the trainyard near the Bike Park, use the ramp near the entrance to bunny hop onto a train car. Once on top, carefully ride off the other side. If done correctly, you will fall inside the fence separating the trainyard and the trail. You can ride along inside the fence for a while, but will eventually fall into pink water and get knocked out. Locker glitches *Sometimes if Jimmy bumps into a student picking a locker, he cannot pick that locker - the Interact Messenger won't display. He needs to leave the area and return to fix this glitch *If Jimmy is stuffing someone into a locker and get hit by another student, the one got stuffed into may wander inside the closed locker. Sometimes, the stuffed student will break free and the locker door remains open. It is still possible to stuff student inside that locker and Jimmy will still open the door despite the fact that it's already opened. *Sometimes you can see a student stuffing other student into a locker from distance. Get close and you can hear the student inside banging to be let out, but the lock icon is red, forcing Jimmy to pick the lock first and when he opens the locker, nobody can be seen inside *Sometimes after hiding inside a locker, going out causes Jimmy to pop up half above the locker. Most of the time this can be done by hiding and immediately going out *If a student is openning a locker and get solved by someone else, the door will remain open, but Jimmy can't hide in that locker or stuff other student into it. Leaving the area and come back will fix the problem Nerd or Non-clique student in a bin glitch Somtimes the bin near the footbal field will have a nerd or non-clique student usually Algie standing up in it. Only on the PC version. Fire Extinguisher glitch﻿ Get a fire extinguisher, then hold R1 and press Square. You should still hear it spraying, but will not see the foam coming out. To stop the sound just press R1 again. Category:Bully